


Leer

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Uzumaki Naruto, One Shot, sorta crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6660310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some gazes could be felt but somehow Naruto doesn't feel it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leer

**Author's Note:**

> You'll be EXTREMELY disappointed in me if you ask where I got the idea for this.

The academy prepared them for many things. Many situations but honestly there were a few situations that Sasuke wished he did not have to prepare for. He was happy about a C-Rank mission. Over the moon honestly because after the last few missions he wanted to let loose on a bandit or two.

But he could feel a creepy sensation gliding down his spine even though what he felt had nothing to do with him. It had nothing to do with him but he still felt creeped out. And worse of all the idiot that it actually involved was walking along blissfully. As if he could not feel the hungry gaze.

It was freaking him out. He didn't care for the Dobe but he was wishing that the idiot was somewhere else or wearing something else. It made this whole thing uncomfortable.

"Sensei." Sakura gritted out. "Would you mind taking the lead?"

"In case anything happens I must be behind you to see it," Kakashi answered and Sasuke nearly snorted at the bold faced lie. "And you need to see your surroundings. Get a little taller and I might take the lead."

"It is a straight road Sakura-chan." Naruto muttered. "Why would we need Kakashi-sensei to take the lead?"

"For my own sanity." She muttered. "What is wrong with you? Are you that dense?" She demanded. Naruto just eyed her before he lengthened his steps his pace making him the one in the lead.

Kakashi's steps increased as well and Sasuke nearly bit his tongue at the way Kakashi's eye was locked not on the book he held up but to Naruto's ass. The man had no shame. Sasuke wanted to say the circumstances were a new development but ever since Naruto started putting on muscle and developing. Kakashi's eye had been trained on him in the most perverse way.

"Kakashi you walk ahead of me and Sakura." He spoke up unable to take it anymore. How long was he expected to endure this?

XxX

Was it wrong? Yes. Was he stopping? Kakashi dragged his gaze down the length of Naruto's back to linger on his ass. Hell no. He was unable to and he did not even want to.

Naruto was slowly turning into something that demanded his attention. Kakashi was fully caught. It was not just his looks it was the way he smiled. The way he moved. The look that spread across his face when he talked about important things. That laugh of his. All of that had caught Kakashi.

And it did not hurt that the sighs and grunts that escaped Naruto in spars were pornographic enough that they were the front line audio track in Kakashi's fantasies. The amount of times he had pinned Naruto down in his imagination and fucked him to within an inch of coherency was really high. Extremely high. He was honestly surprised at himself. With that fuelling him he went longer than he usually did. Came three to four times too. He really was hot for Naruto.

His control was still good. He was eying him but he had not touched yet. Or at least touched with intent. The brushes in the hot springs were entirely innocent. And the light bumps when they shared sleeping space. Naruto was a restless sleeper it was common sense to restrain the boy. And so far Naruto had not awoken or found anything amiss.

But the day just might come that Kakashi gave in and humped the boy. Just for a little. Ease the ache.

But...he doubted that would happen anytime soon. He liked Naruto how he was sweet, hopeful and a little clueless. As much as Kakashi wanted a taste he was good with eyeing the goods. Naruto stretched his hands high his muscles printing through his shirt the strain made Kakashi's mouth dry. Honestly he was enjoying the view.

 


End file.
